OMG! Bubbles Gets Raped But Look Boomer Save Her!
by Incy Little Spider
Summary: LAWL!1111!1 READ MY DAMN STORY RIGHT NOW IS SO GOOD YOU LIKE IT! YOU BETTER LIKE IT! ARRRR READ IT, READ IT IT'S SO GOOD AND FANTASTIC IT'S BETTER THEN SHAKESPEARE GIVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS OR ILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU! DON'T FLAME MEEE!


It was a really cool day in Townsvale…um…sorry I mean Townsville…teehee, giggly giggle. Anyways it was an awesome day and that totally fine Powerpuff Girl Bubbles (or Bubs as she liked to be called,) was feeling totally super!

"Wow I can't wait for an exciting day at school today!" Bubs cried to herself as she skipped to her wardrobe to get dressed. She was like, the most gorgeous person you'd ever have the fortune to lay your eyes on. She had huge glittering sapphire orbs of beauty and long golden hair that sparkled in the non-existent sun. She was really, really skinny but her bazongas were MASSIVE!

The most awesome puff put on a slinky, satin, see-through powder blue dress that reached her mid-thigh and wasn't appropriate to wear ANYWHERE and definitely not to school, but she was such a cool hipster groovy chick that she totally didn't care and totally like wore it anyway! She also put on purple eye shadow that made her eyes look even more sexy then they already were! And she had strappy, high heeled sandal thingies…that were blue! And she went commando! And she didn't wear a bra! Bubbles is so not a whore!

"Rawr!" A random person, hiding in a pile of her dirty panties said and he started to strangle his chicken. Teehee…do you know what he was doing? Giggle giggly hehehe he was MAST…

"YOWZER, YOWZER, your looking fine you fine motherfooling slut girl!" The evil, demented, cruel, horrible, badalicious voice of the Professor shouted as he karate-kicked a hole through the wall. He twirled around on the spot and waggled his eyebrows suggestively at his underage daughter. EW WHAT A SICKO! HE'S SUCH A BAD FATHER!1!!!11 HE'S WORSE THEN THAN JOSEF FRITZIL!11!!1!!

"Don't hurt me Daddy!" Bubs screamed pitifully as her evil father molested her even though she could easily fight him off and kill him with her superpowers. LAWL IS MY STOREEE I DO WHAT I LIKE!

"Damn your one hot motherfool. Youse is making me really motherfooling horny," the Professor said and he got out a camera and started recording the horrendafus crime. Then he got a whip out of the front of his pants and started whipping his poor beautiful daughter sexily. It was sextastic!

Fifteen minutes later Bubs walked sadly down the staircase. She looked sadly at her two sisters, Buttafly and Bloosum who looked sadly back at her. They were sad. They were sad cause all three of the girls were constantly molested by their evil horribilius father. It was really sad.

"Let's go to school," Bubs said sadly.

"Okay," her sisters replied sadly.

They stood up and sadly started to walk to school even though they could fly. They didn't notice the random people running up and taking pictures of Bubs and choking their chickens. Teehee giggly…

"Oh how I wish a gorgeous knight in shiny armor would save us from the torment our father is putting us through because even though we have superpowers we so cannot take care of ourselves!" Bubs cried, weeping with anguish. Her two sisters started weeping and wailing as well, ignoring the crowd of drooling males trying to reach out and stroke Bubs' thighs.

"Duh, stop right there Powderpuffies!" Said a really stoopid retarded voice. The girls turned around in horror. It was that dumb stoopid monkey, Mogo HoHo! He blinked at them in a really stoopid retardatious way.

"Duh, go get them boys!" He said and three reaaly hot sexalicous looking guys walked out of the shadows.

_Bubs P.O.V._

Man that cute, blond guy is sooo fine. He's so fine I want him mine, he's just divine…rawr! Wow look at his big sparkling blue eyes that look just like mine. Look at his sexy little ass in that pair of neon pink short shorts! Mmm-mmm I want me some of that! Oh lord, look at his abs in that really expensive and stylish blue t-shirt! He's making me hot! If I were wearing any panties they'd totally be wet right now! I just want to tie him to my bed, spray whipped cream on his wing-wang and eat him all up! Oh mama! Wait…is he a Rowdyruff?

Haha look he beat up that stoopid monkey guy with his other brothers! He so brave and heroic! I hope that dumb crack monkey like totally dies or something! He's such a retard and he's ugly too! He thinks he has so much smarticalness but really that blonde hottie has ten times more smarticalness then him! Haha monkey-boy who's a smartical now?1!!

Oh noes! There's a big crowd of horny men behind me and I think they might to take advantage of my femaleness! AHHH NOOEEES! Don't hurt me!

_Boomer's P.O.V_

Wow that hot blond chick is giving me a boner! Man I'd sure like to strangle my chicken right now. No actually I'd like to tear that skimpy lil dress off of her right now and make wild and passionate love to her! But I won't cause I can sense she is a poor, abused young woman because I'm so sensitive. Poor little dearie. How I want to hug her and tell her it's all right. You brave little soldier. Don't let the big, ol nasty world get you down kiddo. I'm here for you, sweetie-heart. What are these strange feelings in my groin? Is it…love? I think it is! Wait is she a Powerpuff?

God, that stoopid monkey is so dumb I'm gonna smash his dumb monkey face in right now! Haha, stoopid monkey, you fell over! Hahahaa! I'm gonna stomp on your ass! Hahaha! Now I'm gonna rape you with this pointy stick! Hahaha!

OH NOES! A BIG CROWD OF HORNY GUYS ARE TRYING TO HURT MY POOR BELOVED PRINCESS! Oh my sugar-pie-honey-bunch, don't you worry! Your sweet, compassionate hero IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY! Cause obviously you can't save yourself cause you're a girl and all…

_Normal P.O.V_

Boomer that sexy fine guy started running in slow motion towards his beloved. The audience get a close-up on his toned, sexy abs, sweating and convulsing, through his t-shirt. We get another close-up on his sexy face making brave, sweaty, heroic expressions. We get another close-up on his ass for no apparent reason.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*cough*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted as the crowd of horny men started raping Bubs. He randomly tore off his shirt and dived into the crowd, punching and kicking the horny men out of the way. He got one in the ear. He got another in the groin. He bitch slapped a fat guy a few times until his face exploded. He got some num-chucks and martial arted some random's arm off.

"HIAWW!" He screeched like that Bruce Lee guy and karate-kicked some ugly person in the stomach, making a big bloody hole in it. Then he got some knives out and started throwing them at random horny people who were trying to get away. Hacked limbs, gore and guts flew everywhere! It was totally hot! Finally there was only, poor, violated Bubs left.

"Boomer save you!" He said, pounded his chest and doing a Tarzan roar. He went and picked the shivering girl up and hugged her. Suddenly she got out a gun and shot him in the head. He collapsed dead on the ground.

"You asshole! I was having a really fun orgy there! Now I can't have sex anymore!" She screeched, tears running down her face, ruining her mascara.

"Oh yes you can!" Said two familiar voices. She turned around and saw her two sisters, Blozzam and Buttcake standing there with horny grins on their faces. Bubs suddenly felt very hot and she fanned herself.

_Sexbomb, sexbomb, you're a sexbomb._

_You can give it to me when I need to come along,_

_Sexbomb, sexbomb you're a sexbomb._

_And baby you can turn me on._

_Baby you can turn me on._

Bubs ripped of her sisters clothes and they started having a threesome right there! Then Mofo Weaboo took of his pants and joined them! Then the crowd of dead horny guys got totally resurrected and they had sweet, sexy zombie sex! Then the Professor joined them! Then all the cast in the Powerpuff Girls appeared out of nowhere and joined them! It was the sexiest orgy in the whole world. Even the Mayor's jar of pickles got a piece of the action! It was the hotness! They made sweet sexy love to the revulsion and horror of everyone reading this sentence right at this very moment. :D

THE END!


End file.
